masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 36
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXXVI) In der Nacht fand sie keinen echten Schlaf. Unzählige Alpträume verfolgten sie. Erst mit Unterstützung des Masterminds gelang es ihr länger zu schlafen, aber auch nur kurz, bevor selbige ein Gespräch anfing. Sie befanden sich in der Halle des Beginns. Weit unter ihnen leuchtete in allen Farben des Spektrums das Apeiron, der Stoff aus dem Seelen und Sonnen gemacht werden. „Weißt du, warum ich dich hergebracht habe?“, fragte das Mastermind und blickte hinab in den bunten Wirbel aus Leben. „Nein. Aber hast du dafür überhaupt jemals einen Grund gehabt?“, entgegnete sie. „Du hast recht, doch diesmal ist es besonders wichtig. Ich habe mit dem Pantheon gesprochen. Eigentlich bist du noch nicht bereit, aber mit Hinblick auf die bevorstehende Prüfung haben die Götter beschlossen, dass ich nun deine ganze Kraft entsiegeln soll.“ „Ach, als wäre sie noch nicht „entsiegelt“. Äh… Moment, das meinst du ernst?“ „Ja. Du hast momentan nur auf einen kleinen Teil deiner Kräfte zugriff, und selbst diese sind eigentlich noch nicht austrainiert. Aber wir haben keine Zeit und keine anderen Möglichkeiten mehr. Wir müssen dich erwecken, egal was für Folgen das haben wird.“ „Warte! Was meinst du mit Folgen?!“, fragte Phoeniclaw panisch. „Keine Zeit. Vergiss sämtliche Schmerzen, die du in deinem Leben erfahren hast, denn dieser Schmerz stellt einfach alles in den Schatten.“, erklärte das Mastermind und trat näher heran. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Stirn und ihr Dekolleté. „Ich muss dich übrigens noch warnen. Du wirst gleich das Gefühl haben, als hättest du einen Schlaganfall, gepaart mit einem Herzinfarkt, plus diverses anderes Zeug.“ „Na toll…“, stöhnte sie. „Still. Sakristi novarion antasria. Cest’cerio Reshantis i gatreia tariccien. Illumina strellis trán isro. Wares, wares kontris zhenra. Tje! Tje!!“, sprach das Mastermind, worauf sie zu Leuchten anfing. Beim Tje, Tje (Auf ewig, auf ewig), durchfuhr sie ein extremer Schmerz. Sie knickte ein, worauf das Mastermind einen Schritt zurück machte und leuchtend vor ihr stand. „Das war meine schmerzhafteste Erfahrung. Du wirst nun auch seelische Pein erleben, bis du dich davon lösen kannst und die Kraft des Apeiron dich komplett durchflutet. Dann wirst du die wahre Gestalt der Menschheit annehmen, jene, die einst von der Seele hervor ging, ehe sie vom Körper umgestaltet wurde.“, mit diesen Worten verschwand das Mastermind und Phoenixclaw flog in ein Loch aus diversen Alpträumen. „Das Leben eines Astreus ist leiden. Immer und ewig. Man spürt Schmerzen, jeder Zeit, doch lernt man irgendwann diese Schmerzen in Kraft und Wut umzuwandeln. Und ab da… geht es richtig los.“, sprach Astreus Irei, eine Thenria, wobei ihre blauen Antennen wie zwei Haarsträhnen an ihrem Kopf hinunterglitten und ihre schlitzförmigen Pupillen auf einer leuchtend lilafarbenen Iris hervor stachen. Das Bild und die Stimme verschwanden, als Phoenixclaw in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt wurde. Als sie erneut den Schmerz beim Tod ihrer Eltern erleben musste, als sie wieder von mehreren Kindern gehänselt wurde. Doch es folgten noch weitere Bilder, noch weitere Erinnerungen. Immer mit einen fürchterlichen Schmerz unterlegt. „Es reicht! Das liegt lange hinter mir! Verschwindet!“, rief sie in die Finsternis, aus der die Schatten stachen und vertrieb sie mit hellem Licht. „Dann streif es ab!“, entgegnete eine Stimme; Reshanta, und tauchte als gigantischer Phönix, der aus abertausenden Sternen und stellaren Nebel bestand, auf. Ihre beiden oberen Flügel waren nach oben durchgestreckt, die mittleren starr zur Seite und mit harter Kante und die unteren wie zwei Hände, als wollten sie was beschützen. Schweife und Kopffedern schimmerten im Farbspektrum des Lebens. „Ich habe damit abgeschlossen! Es ist meine Vergangenheit! Nichts davon kann ich noch beeinflussen! Also soll es mich in Ruhe lassen!“, rief sie erneut, worauf Reshanta nickte und die Flügel um sie legte. „Dann erhalte deine wahre Kraft und dein wahres Aussehen.“ Sie wurde vom bunten Licht und den Farben eingehüllt. Als nächstes brach sie aus diesen raus, flog hinauf, vom Apeiron weg. Die wahre Gestalt der Menschheit, die wahre Gestalt der Seele. Nun konnte sie sie sehen. Leicht panisch schaute sie auf die goldenen Schwingen, die an ihren Armen wuchsen, und auf die drei Finger. Dann auf ihre Beine, die mehr an Feret’asimer oder Quarianer erinnerten. Und letztendlich sah sie auch den langen Federschweif. „Was zum Geier ist das?“, fragte sie verwundert. Das Mastermind erschien nun ebenfalls in dieser Gestalt, wobei ein zusätzliches Flügelpaar auf dem Rücken und eine Federkrone am Vorderkopf auffielen. „Das ist die wahre Gestalt der Seele der sechsten Rasse. Wäre alles so verlaufen wie von den Göttern vorhergesehen, hätte die Menschheit vielleicht diese Form, doch irgendwas hat in die Evolution eingegriffen und uns nicht zu Abkömmlingen der heiligen Tiere, sprich den Greifvögeln, sondern der Affen gemacht. Wie dem auch sei. Du besitzt nun dein volles Kräftepotenzial und sämtliche Erinnerungen, wie man es einsetzt.“, erklärte das Mastermind. „Äh… Wie?“ „Die Astralkräfte gehörten einst zur sechsten Rasse, sie sollte die stärksten Kräfte aller Quellrassen besitzen. Dieses Wissen ist in unserem Erbgut als genetische Erinnerung gespeichert. Es handelt sich dabei um die unzähligen, bei den Genetikern als „Müllsequenzen“ verschrienen, inaktiven DNS-Teile. Nun, wo du deine alte Gestalt, wenn auch nur innerlich, wieder hast, kannst du auf dieses Wissen zugreifen. So wie ich einst.“ „Also werde ich London genau wie du zerstören.“, erkannte Phoenixclaw und schaute weiter ihre neuen Hände an. „Es ist schon zerstört. Du ziehst nur den Schlussstrich.“ „Was ist mit der sechsten Rasse? Hat das noch eine Bedeutung?“ „Oh ja. Immerhin willst du den Marker für die Konvergenz nutzen, oder nicht?“ „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Momentan will ich nur… Meine Idee bestand darin das Potenzial im Evangelikal-Marker zu nutzen um die Reaper bei der Erde zu vernichten. Die Erde ist der zentrale Sammelpunkt der Reaper, also wird dort alles enden. An die Konvergenz… Das ist mehr etwas, was nebenbei passiert. Vielleicht muss ich alles über den Haufen werfen, wenn ich in London bin.“ „Tja, ich fürchte, dem wird so sein. Die Wege des Schicksals, ich kann sie sehen. Es wird dir nicht gefallen. Ich kann aber auch etwas spüren… Verzweiflung, Angst… Das nahende Ende lässt dich zweifeln und zurückschrecken.“ Phoenixclaw blickte auf und entgegnete nur: „Es ist nicht mehr so einfach wie früher.“ „Das war es nie. Kannst du dich noch an dein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Steven Hackett erinnern?“ „Was? Wieso? Äh… Schemenhaft, ich war damals schließlich erst vier oder fünf Jahre alt. Wieso willst du das wissen?“ „Es war vorbestimmt, wie so vieles in deinem Leben. Und du musst erkennen, das viele Leute ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. Dein Gedächtnis ist vielleicht zu schwach um sich daran zu erinnern, aber dir stehen die Erinnerungen der Zeit offen. Und die Zeit vergisst nie. Gehen wir doch mal zu diesen Tag.“ „Oh bitte nicht.“ „Es wird dich ablenken und die letzten Geheimnisse lösen.“ Verwundert blickte sich Phoenixclaw in ihrem halten Kinderzimmer um. Modelle von Raumschiffen der alten Sci-Fi-Geschichten, von der USS Enterprise über die USS Prometheus bis hin zur USS Voyager, hingen von der Decke. An den Wänden Poster mit der SSV Discovery, dem Raumschiff von Jon Grissom, und einer leichten Allianz-Fregatte. Doch auch ein vergilbtes Bild mit der ersten, der allerersten, Normandy war zu sehen. Es war in einen versilberten Rahmen und wirkte alt, die Farbe war in den 140 Jahren verblasst. Die Feinheiten und die Leute vor dem halbfertigen Schiff waren kaum zu sehen. Aber man konnte das Mastermind und Adam Moreau erkennen. „An das kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern… Wieso habe ich ein Bild von der WT-100A Normandy? Und wieso kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern?“, fragte Phoenixclaw verwundert. Das Mastermind erschien neben ihr. „Das wirst du bald wissen.“ Ein kleines Mädchen mit platinblonden Haaren kam rein und schnappte sich irgendein Bilderbuch, in welchem eine Geschichte eines uralten Sci-Fi-Propheten für Kinder aufgegriffen wurde. „Götter… das bin ja ich…“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw verwundert, wurde aber vom Mastermind abgehalten und rausgeführt. Im Wohntreppenhaus blieben sie stehen und „sprangen“ eine Ebene tiefer, wo gerade jemand an der Tür klopfte. Eine Frau mit roten Haaren und in einer wing’schen Zivilistenkleidung steckend, öffnete sie. Ein damals noch jüngerer Steven Hackett stand dort. Es war befremdlich ihn A: mit deutlich weniger Falten und B: ohne Uniform zu sehen. „Steve, komm rein. Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Annè Stark und führte ihn rein. „Ich wollte nach der Zeit mal wieder vorbei schauen. Du scheinst die Zeit ja gut überstanden zu haben, Master Technica. Oder sollte ich Laura Birkheim sagen?“, entgegnete Hackett nur. Phoenixclaw stand neben ihrer Mutter und war etwas verblüfft. „Dieses Leben liegt hinter mir, zusammen mit diesen beiden Namen. Ich habe den Posten schließlich aufgegeben und an Antoni Cescra weitergegeben.“ „Ja, meinem alten Schulfreund. Er nennt sich ja angeblich Techtron.“ „Ich weiß. Da fällt mir ein, du hast Maríe noch gar nicht gesehen, oder?“ „Jedenfalls nicht mehr, seit du mit ihr Altairs verlassen hast und hierher gezogen bist.“ „Dann ruf ich sie mal. Maríe, kannst du mal kommen? Hier ist ein alter Freund der Familie, der dich kennenlernen will. Wie läuft’s bei dir? Als Admiral hat man viel zu tun, oder?“ „Naja, ohne dein und das Eingreifen der 3. Flotte damals im Erstkontakt-Krieg wäre ich nie soweit gekommen. Ich bin dir und den Wing Technologies immer noch was schuldig.“ „Da stimm ich zu. Die kleine Flottille damals, mit dir als Captain auf einem der Schiffe, hätte es ohne Rekita wahrscheinlich komplett zerrissen. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass die Wing Technologies seit dem Galatic Keys Vorfall die Aktivitäten an diesen Portalen überwachen, sonst hätten wir die turianische Flotte nicht aufhalten können. Aber von Schuld kann keine Rede sein. Hast du eigentlich auch das mit John gehört? Hat er wirklich…?“ „Anscheinend. Ich bin nicht mehr in der Sache drinnen, obwohl mir Antoni noch diverse Dossiers schickt. Er hat vor einigen Jahren einen Sohn bekommen.“ „Ja, aber es war vereinbart, dass er keine Kinder zeugt. Diese Linie sollte aussterben.“ „Hey, wer sitzt hier am langen Hebel? Ich bekomme nur Gerüchte, mehr nicht. Außerdem: John hat sich jetzt über 100 Jahre daran gehalten, ich glaube kaum, dass Larissa nun was dagegen hat.“ „Das mein ich auch nicht. Ich fürchte nur, dass die Galaxie nicht groß genug für zwei Shepards ist. Katharina kommt ganz nach ihrer Mutter und John ist Larissas Gender-Bender-Klon, weshalb sein Sohn auch so kommen kann.“ „Kann, muss aber nicht. Wieso willst du das eigentlich von mir wissen? Antoni kann dich doch mit sämtlichen Daten versorgen, genau wie mich. Er hat sehr wahrscheinlich sogar genauere Daten.“ „Ich wollte nur deine Meinung hören. Maríe, kommst du nun endlich?“ Man hörte kleine Schritte auf der Treppe. „Bin schon da.“, sprach noch eine Kinderstimme und schon stand ihr jüngeres Ich direkt vor ihr. „Maríe, das ist Onkel Steve. Wir kennen uns von früher und wir haben einander schon viel geholfen.“, erklärte Annè Stark/Laura Birkheim. „Hallo.“, flüsterte ihr jüngeres Ich nur schüchtern. „Dir auch einen schönen Tag, du kleiner Spatz. Ich kann verstehen, dass du für sie deinen alten Posten aufgegeben hast und ein ganz normaler Zivilist wurdest. Hätte ich eine so süße Tochter, würde ich das auch machen.“ „Ah, ja… darüber wollte ich noch mit dir reden. Kannst du meine alte Allianz-Identität wieder reaktivieren? Maríe ist jetzt langsam alt genug um nicht jeden Moment Blödsinn zu machen, und mittlerweile kann sie sogar aus Instinkt heraus einige Meter mit dem Jäger meines Mannes fliegen. Ich möchte irgendwie in den aktiven Dienst der Allianz zurück. Geht das?“ „Äh… Ich glaube schon, aber ist das nicht riskant? Wegen der Aktenfälschung kann man mich auch dran kriegen. Und denk doch bitte an dein Kind.“ „Ich weiß, aber manchmal juckt es mir noch in den Fingern. Meine Mutter hat sich schließlich von mir auch nicht bremsen lassen. Ich war im selben Alter wie Maríe, als Chicago passierte, und nur ein wenig älter, als das mit London geschah.“ „Ich weiß. Lana Birkheim, die erst im sechsten Monat mit dem Kämpfen aufgehört und wenige Wochen nach deiner Geburt wieder angefangen hat. Die Geschichte der Wing Technologies ist voll damit. Ok, wenn du es so sehr willst. Einige der anderen Leute müssten dich noch von deinen Aufträgen kennen, Captain Stark. Und der Name deines Mannes müsste auch noch ziehen.“, meinte Hackett nach kurzem Hadern. „Danke.“ „Aber ich gebe dir nichts riskantes, ich will Maríes Kindheit nicht gefährden.“ „Hey, sie wächst unter den Fittichen der Wing Technologies und meiner Wenigkeit auf. Eine bessere Kindheit gibt es nichts.“ Hackett lächelte und sprach noch irgendwas, allerdings verwischte da bereits die Erinnerung. „Meine Mutter ist…“, stammelte Phoenixclaw und blickte zum Mastermind. „Ja, genau. Meine Tochter, Laura Annè Stark i Birkheim. Du bist meine Enkelin. Und du bist sowas von aus meiner Linie entstanden. Stürzt dich immer in irgendwelche Kämpfe und wirst halb zerlegt.“ „Sehr witzig. Was war das mit diesem John?“ „Oh, das ist Larissa Shepards Klon gewesen. Ein letzter Versuch von Seiten Nekromorph uns aufzuhalten. Er hatte ihr das Erbgut entnommen, zur Sicherheit, und es dann leicht modifiziert, so wurde aus einer weiblichen Spenderin ein männlicher, extrem starker, Klon. Wir haben sämtliche Verhaltenschips entfernen können; ließen ihn aber einen Vertrag unterschreiben, wonach er keine militärische Laufbahn einschlagen und Kinder bekommen dürfe. Es war klar das nach 120 Jahren so etwas als wirkungslos angesehen und gebrochen wird. Ich hab damit kein Problem, denn dadurch hat sich dein Leben etwas verbessert.“ „Du meinst… wow…“ „Ja, ich weiß. Kannst du nun wieder klar denken?“ „Äh, nein. Ich muss noch daran denken, dass meine Großmutter nicht nur die Gründerin der Wing Technologies ist, sondern auch noch die Altairs begründet hat, meine KId zusammen gebastelt hat und die Schiffe plante.“ „Naja, damit weißt du nun, warum du so wertvoll für Techtron, die Wing Technologies, die Föderation und für Hackett bist. Das alles kannst du aber auch noch nach den Krieg überdenken. Du hast jetzt sämtlichen Kräfte der Astreus, die Erinnerungen der Sechsten Rasse bezüglich der Astral-Kräfte und außerdem einen wertvollen Einblick in deine eigene Vergangenheit gehabt. Das war alles, was ich heute für dich tun konnte. Ich muss los.“, erklärte das Mastermind und rauschte ab. „Was? Halt! Ach, verdammt.“, stammelte Phoenixclaw hinterher und wachte auf. Sie starrte in den Sternenhimmel über ihr, das Schutzschild flackerte etwas. Reflexionen des Aquariums tänzelten ein wenig an den Wänden des Raumes. „Gibt es auch Tage, die nicht so anfangen? Oder sind solche Tage erst recht die Tage, an denen man im Bett bleiben sollte?“, flüsterte sie und zog sich an. Allianz Zeitplan: Angriff auf Cerberus: 24 Stunden; Phoenixclaws Zeitplan: Angriff auf die Reaper samt Auslöschung selbiger: 20 Stunden; Wer fängt wohl zuerst an? Ende von Kapitel XXXVI Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)